


Whisper To Me.

by chaosmically



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dead People, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmically/pseuds/chaosmically
Summary: Chan can communicate with the dead, this one particularly feels so familiar to him but he doesn't understand why.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Whisper To Me.

It was dark, the darkest time he could ever think about. He was lost and confused, where was he? The roomㅡwas it even a room here?ㅡfelt like it was freezing, the wind blew the cold breeze against his skin. He shivered, what happened? He tried to touch his knee, still here. He still got his body, at least.

His hand wandered around, trying to figure out where was his position. He was sitting down, his hand felt the crisp surface under. He blinked, no light. It was all dark.

He inhaled. He still can feel his lungs took the air he breathed. He touched his chest, the heart was still beating. Too fast, he understood now, the nervousness. He turned to the left, though he couldn't see anything, he can hear a sound.

It felt so far, so distant. The voice sounded so gentle, he liked it. He blinked again, the voice was so familiar to him. Can its owner help him to get out of this darkness? He opened his mouth, nothing came out. How can he ask for help? It made him uncomfortable, he wanted to go out. He can't be here.

He reached out, moving the limb that he believed as his hand to the place where he thought the voice came. A waft of cold wind brushed over the tip of his fingertips, his lips parted, feeling aghast. He felt desperate, _please take my hand_.

"Can you hear me?" The voice asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am suck at chaptered fic but I hope this one will work just fine. Please enjoy this one!


End file.
